The invention relates to a calculator for family planning, including a thermometric probe.
It is possible to produce at present miniature calculators capable of performing relatively complex calculations for various applications.
Also, calculation methods for family planning are known, for example, the Ogino method. Development of a calculation program for the application of such a method and the incorporation of such a program in a pocket calculator, for example, utilizing a ROM (Read Only Memory) is possible in principle.
However, such a calculator must also be provided with a writable memory such as a Random Access Memory (RAM) for externally supplied data for the application of the method to a particular use. Such externally supplied data includes data related to the date of the catamenial periods of the subject, as well as a curve of body temperature of the subject taken on a day by day basis. These data must be provided during several cycles to allow the proper application of the method to reliably foresee the dates of the next cycle.
The storage of these data in a memory requires a non-volatile memory, i.e., one which maintains its contents even during shut-off of the power supply. The co-pending International Application No. PCT/CH79/00108, filed Aug. 7, 1979, deals with this requirement.
Another problem or requirement concerns the temperature data acquisition. A possible solution consists of taking the temperature by means of a conventional mercury medical thermometer, and to utilize the keyboard of the calculator to input that result into the memory. However, this solution has the disadvantage that it involves a substantial risk of human error both in correctly reading the thermometer and in correctly entering the data with the keyboard. The present invention is directed to simplifying the temperature data acquisition so as to eliminate this risk of human error.